


The Twins Downfall

by Pumpkin_Jellicle



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drama, Family, Magic, Suspicions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Jellicle/pseuds/Pumpkin_Jellicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the ghastly events of the Jellicle Ball, the cats were looking for someone to blame. And who better than The Hidden Paw's old henchcats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A week had passed since the eventful Jellicle ball and the calico twins had hardly been seen by anyone.

The usually playful pair had been hiding, some of the other cats had made it no secret that they blamed the criminals for Macavity's appearance. How else would he have known about the ball, the only time Old Deuteronomy would be at the junk yard and the one time of year the protector would have his guard down?

Rumpleteazer buried her head in her old blanket, trying to block out the memories of that evening.

* * *

"I'm hungry." She whined, looking over at her brother hopefully. All of that dancing, singing and frankly making a nuisance of themselves had been rather tiring.

Mungojerrie didn't miss the look Teazer gave him, if he ignored her he wouldn't hear the end of it. Anyway he was quite hungry himself, he'd quite happily sink his teeth into a juicy rat.

"Alright alright, gimme ten minutes I'll be back" He said, elbowing her side playfully before leaping up onto a junk pile to head to are more secluded part of the yard to hunt.

Rumpleteazer grinned, she always got her way when it came to her brother. She stretched out her arms and made her way back to their shared den.

She had only gone past an old wardrobe, home to Pouncival, when she was cornered by three older cats. Alonzo, Plato and Admetus surrounded her on all sides, leaving the only escape being a vertical climb which she didn't want to risk being so tired.

They looked angry. Rumpleteazer's fur stood up on end and her heart started racing, but she didn't dare show that she was scared.

"What do ya want?" She demanded. The three had previously been her friends, well no, not friends, acquaintances, but she'd never had any trouble with them before.

The young queen crossed her arms across her chest and glared at them, despite being significantly shorter she wasn't going to back down, especially as as far as she knew, she had done nothing wrong.

"You told Macavity about the ball." Plato hissed, slamming his paw on the fridge to her left, making her jump.

"What?! No I-" She started to defend herself, it was madness! She would never betray the tribe like that. She and Mungojerrie had been just as worried as everyone else when Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped.

"Oh don't play dumb. We know you two work for him." He continued, his tail swishing back and forth angrily.

How did they...? She had no idea how they knew about their connection to Macavity. Then it dawned on her, Mungojerrie. He couldn't help but brag to the younger kits, telling tales of his past adventures and narrow escapes.

"Maybe before bu' we ain't for a long time!" She insisted.

"Liar!" Plato growled, swiping his free paw at her, grazing the side of her face.

She whimpered and tried to duck under his arm but was grabbed from behind by Alonzo and thrown to the ground.

"How else would he have known that Deuteronomy would be here?" Admetus questioned, looking as angry as the other two but he still kept his distance. He wasn't one for violence.

"I- I don't know okay!" Tears threatened to fall, she knew they didn't believe her.

She tensed up, ready for a fight. But the fight didn't come.

"Hey!" A voice shouted in the distance, it was Munkustrap. The toms glanced at each other then scattered, leaving Rumpleteazer shaken.

Seeing that the trouble makers had dispersed, Munkustrap decided to check on Rumpleteazer before going to scold the toms. He wasn't even supposed to be patrolling, Macavity had really done a number on him and some other members of his tribe. However he'd promised Jenny that he'd be back to get himself fixed up once he'd checked in on everyone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a paw gently on the queens shoulder. He had a feeling he knew what this was about but it was his job to protect the tribe and he couldn't let rumours cloud his judgement.

Rumpleteazer jumped away from him, worried that he would lash out at her too. She nodded quickly. "Fine." She said then ran to her den without a backwards glance.

Meanwhile Mungojerrie had gathered up a small feast for the both of them. He couldn't wait to show Teazer the size of the rats he'd caught. But when he arrived at their den she wasn't there.

He frowned, where else could she have gone? Just as he was about to head out to find her his sister came barrelling in through the door, her face stained with tears.

"Woah woah wha' happened?!" He asked, immediately worried. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Slow down Teazer...come on sit down." He took her paw and led her over to her blanket. It was only then he noticed her face. "You're bleeding! Who hurt ya?!"

"Plato..." Came a quiet reply.

Jerrie growled. How dare someone attack his sister. "Dont.' She added as he straightened up, predicting he was going to go after the other tom.

Mungojerrie glanced out the door but then sighed and sat down beside her. "Wha' happened?" He asked again now she was calm.

"It wasn't just 'im. Admetus an' Alonzo was there too. They said it was our fault Macavity showed up at the ball. That we told 'im." She explained.

"But why?!" He was shocked, sure they used to work for the Hidden Paw but they hadn't been with in five miles of the hideout in over a year.

Teazer lifted her head and glared at him. "Cause ya can't keep ya mouth shut about 'im! They 'ate us! Couldn't ya just not brag for five minutes?! They're gon' come after us Jerrie! It's your fault!"

Mungojerrie backed away, holding his paws up in defence. "I didn't know Teazer! I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry." She hissed, flattening her ears against her head.

The tom closed his mouth and bowed his head. "I was just showin' off, I didn't think somethin' bad would happen."

"Look Teaze we just gotta stick together...right?" He glanced up at her hopefully.

Rumpleteazer sighed, knowing she shouldn't be taking her frustration out on her brother. "Sorry..." She said, nuzzling his head with her own.

Mungojerrie grinned, he knew she couldn't stay mad at him. He licked her wounds to help them heal and then nudged the rat towards her.

"Look what I got."

She smiled at him and they tucked into their food. He was right, they needed to stay united, especially if the other Jellicles were no longer on their side.

After food was eaten Mungojerrie curled up on his blanket, his sister following him shortly after, not wanting to sleep by herself.

It took a while for the twins to fall asleep, but eventually exhaustion won out and the two slipped into peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from hunting in the dead of night, the twins didn't leave their den. Several times Mungojerrie had tried convincing his sister that cats weren't going to attack her, but the thought of her friends turning on her was too much.

Jerrie was worried too, but he didn't show it. One night when he had been hunting he'd overheard Alonzo and Tugger talking about the twins, the former being convinced that they had stayed hidden because they knew they were guilty.

It took a lot of self restraint to not jump out and tackle the black and white tom, he didn't need to add fuel to the fire. It seemed they were doing just fine on their own.

"Come on 'Teaze, you can't stay in here forever." the calico tom said, nudging her side with his paw.

"Can." She huffed, swatting his paw away.

"Cats are gon' start missing ya if you don't go- EVERLASTING CAT!" Mungojerrie stumbled back, startled by the sudden appearance of Mistoffelees who had materialised in the middle of their den.

Jerrie clutched a paw to his chest, trying to calm down and regain some of his dignity.

"Sorry." The young magician grinned, clearly not sorry in the slightest. In fact he was rather proud of himself for not misjudging his location, as he so often did.

Rumpleteazer sat bolt upright, unsure of what to expect. Surely Misto wouldn't do anything to hurt them, but then again she'd never expected it from the other toms either. She tensed up, prepared to run or if worse came to worse, fight.

"Wha' do ya want?" Mungojerrie asked, standing straight.

"I wanted to talk to you." Mistoffelees answered, settling himself down on an unoccupied blanket.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer weren't the only ones who hadn't been seen since the Jellicle ball. Mistoffelees had kept himself very much away from the others, more so than usual. He had been so nervous about revealing his magic, previously only the Rum Tum Tugger had known about it, but in order to save Old Deuteronomy it had to be done.

* * *

 

"That's a pretty neat trick you've got there."

The young tom nearly jumped ten feet in the air when a voice interrupted his training. He had been focusing on controlling his magic, if he wasn't careful he'd end up revealing his secret in front of the Jellicles, he dreaded to think of what their reactions would be if they found out.

Thanks to Macavity magic was very much frowned upon.

"Wh-what is?" Mistoffelees quickly hid his paws, which were still glowing, behind his back.

Tugger grinned and walked over to him. "You've got magic, haven't you?" Instead of looking scared as he'd imagined, the Rum Tum Tugger looked excited.

Misto hesitated but then nodded slowly. He lifted a shaky paw and fired a bolt of lighting at a nearby chest of drawers. There was a loud bang and when the smoke cleared there was a neat charred hole straight through the middle of the top draw.

Tugger raised his eyebrows and his grin got bigger. "Wow." He was impressed, he had only ever seen magic like that once before.

Mistoffelees turned back cautiously to judge the older toms reaction. To his relief he still seemed happy.

"Please don't-" He started but Tugger cut him off.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry." The older tom assured him, placing a paw on his shoulder.

 _Maybe it would be okay for at least one cat to know_. Mistoffelees thought.

* * *

 

Mungojerrie folded his arms over his chest. "Why?" For his sisters sake he wasn't ready to trust any cat.

Mistoffelees sighed and pawed at the blanket, even now that everyone knew he was still nervous to talk about his powers. "I want to help...at least I think I can. If you'll help me."

"An' why would we do tha'?" The older tom questioned.

"Because I know how you feel. They blame me too." He admitted, for the first time since his arrival looking visibly upset.

Rumpleteazer, who had been quiet since his arrival, got up and padded towards him. "They what? But ya saved Ol' Deut'! Why would they blame ya?"

"Just think, who is the only other magical cat you know?" He replied, looking at the ground.

"Macavity." Mungojerrie said as it dawned on him.

"Tha's not fair! You're not evil like 'im!" Rumpleteazer cried, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was one thing to blame cats who used to work for the Hidden Paw but to talk ill of the very cat who had saved them was another thing all together.

Teazer reached out a paw to her brother, who took hold of it in his own. "We'll help ya."

Mistoffelees looked up the pair and finally smiled. "We'll help each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know.  
> I also have no idea how to use this website so please bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

"This is never going ta work..." Mungojerrie mumbled as he, Rumpleteazer and Mr Mistoffelees walked up to the junk yards main clearing.

"Are ya sayin' that my genius plan ain't good enough?!" Teazer huffed, elbowing her brother in the ribs. In truth she was just as worried as he was but she had hidden away for long enough, it was time to face her fears.

Mistoffelees trailed behind the pair, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. It was much harder to control his magic when he got emotional. Accidentally shooting lightning at his fellow Jellicles was not the way to win them back.

Their plan only consisted of going outside and standing together, not letting any looks or whispers bother them. And if any cat were to ask they would tell them the truth, they had nothing to do with it.

It seemed that life had gone back to normal for the rest of the Jellicles. The kittens were playing a game where they would sneak up on one of the adults. Unfortunately Etcetera made it impossible as she could not stop giggling.

Some of the adult queens were sunning themselves on the old tyre, while Bombalurina was shamelessly hitting on Tugger, who pretended not to be interested.

Munkustrap, who was chatting to Jellyorum, was the first to notice the trio. He nodded at them, glad to see that they had finally emerged from their dens. The Jellicle protector glanced around clearing, ready to intervene if anyone decided they had a problem with the threes arrival.

It didn't take long for others to spot them, a silence spread across the clearing as several pairs of eyes stared at them.

In a moment of panic Mistoffelees vanished, he couldn't stand how they were looking at him. As soon as he was gone the talk started again, each cat muttering amongst themselves, some throwing looks of distain in the twins direction.

"I told ya..." Mungojerrie said quietly, feeling disappointed that Misto hadn't stayed.

"Shut up." Rumpleteazer advised, wanting desperately to go back to her den. But she stood her ground. She grabbed Jerrie's paw and dragged him further out into the clearing, daring to meet every cats eye that they passed.

"Should we go back?" He asked, bringing his head close to his sisters.

"No we gotta stay. We ain't done nothin' wrong." She replied in the same quiet voice.

"But-"

"I ain't gon' argue with ya."

As the twins bickered they failed to notice Plato step away from the group of toms he had been talking to had head towards them.

Jennyanydots quickly gathered up the kittens who hadn't yet started playing again and told them to go home to their mothers. A couple of them went to protest, but Jemima, being the eldest, nodded and guided the rest of the kits out of the clearing. She understood something bad was going to happen.

"I'm surprised you even dare show your faces." Plato said, glaring down at the two.

Rumpleteazer shrunk away from the tom. She may have been older than him but he was taller, and stronger.

"An' why wouldn't we?" She challenged from behind her brother. She didn't want to let this cat bully her.

Plato laughed. "Oh come on, everyone knows it was you two. I for one wasn't surprised, if any cat it was going to be a couple of lowlives like you."

"Watch it..." Mungojerrie growled, flattening his ears against his head.

"Touched a nerve have I? You best control yourself before you get you and your criminal sister in even more trouble."

From the other side of the clearing Munkustrap stood up, about to go over and defuse the situation. But he was too late. Mungojerrie tackled Plato to the ground, biting and scratching at every patch of fur he could reach.

"Jerrie stop!" Teazer cried.

Plato kneed Jerrie in the stomach, giving him an advantage. He flipped the calico tom over and pinned him down, slashing his claws across his face leaving identical marks to the ones he had given to Rumpleteazer the week before.

The fight didn't last long. Munkustrap pulled Plato up by the scruff of his neck while Skimbleshanks grabbed Mungojerrie's arms before he could retaliate.

The toms glared at each other, breathing heavily. Each one satisfied that they'd managed to do some damage.

"Explain yourselves!" Munkustrap ordered. It wasn't often that he got angry, but he would not tolerate fighting.

"As you saw, he just attacked me out of the blue! Macavity makes his henchcats vicious." Plato didn't hesitate in clearing his name.

Jerrie hissed at him, while Teazer came to his side. "We ain't 'is 'enchcats no more." She said, sounding a lot calmer than she felt.

"Ha. Likely story." Plato scoffed.

"Why are you so quick to blame them?!" Alonzo called from the sidelines. "Are you just trying to cover up that it was you who ratted us out to Macavity?!"

He knew very well he was stirring things up. But there had been rumours, there had always been rumours. While the twins and Mistoffelees had been in hiding many cats had talked amongst themselves, if they thought hard enough everyone had a motive for betraying the tribe.

Arguing broke out all over the clearing, not a single word clear above the din. Each cat accusing another or disagreeing with someones theory.

"ENOUGH." Munkustrap shouted. Silence fell immediately. "All of you, back to your dens. Now!" He snapped.

"You three, with me." He looked at Plato and the twins. "And you." He added, glaring at Alonzo who was trying to sneak away.

"Skimble please fetch Jenny and Jelly, these two will need checking over once I'm done talking to them." He said in a much calmer voice.

The railway cat nodded and dashed off to get his mate and her friend, leaving Munkustrap to deal with four very guilty cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Munkustrap paced back and forth across his den as all but Alonzo watched him nervously. The black and white tom meanwhile had his eyes on the ground, he hadn't expected to get into trouble too. Especially as he was supposed to be Munkustrap's right hand cat.

Eventually the Jellicle protector stopped pacing and turned to look at the four. "Can somebody please explain to me why you four managed to cause such a commotion?" He asked, holding the bridge of his nose with his paw.

"One at a time." He added, or else they would have all started talking at once.

Rumpleteazer, who was holding onto Jerrie's paw spoke up first. "Well for some reason they all think tha' me an' Jer'-" She was cut off be a scoff from Plato, which she hissed at.

"Stop it." Munkustrap scolded before allowing her to continue.

"-Were the ones who told Macavity about tha ball. But we never!" She insisted.

"Yeah we love it 'ere why would we betray ya?" Mungojerrie added, glad his sister was holding onto his paw. He had the right mind to take Plato down a few pegs.

Munkustrap nodded, he'd figured as much. Rumours had been flying around like crazy since the ball, but thanks to Plato most of them had been directed towards the twins.

"Only because you did." Plato growled, he wouldn't let his story die.

"Oh and it wasn't you?" Alonzo retorted. He was annoyed that he had dragged him into this mess, he had only been there at the start because Plato was after someone to back him up. Since then he and Admetus had avoided the tom like the plague.

Plato swiped his paw at him, but the black and white tom was too quick for him, he grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, letting him land on the floor on his back.

"Stop!" Munkustrap cried, as Plato let out a winded breath. He helped the tom up and let him sit on an old wooden chair while he ordered Alonzo to the other side of the den.

"If I catch you two fighting again there with be consequences." He hissed before turning to Jerrie and Teazer.

"The same goes for you two. No matter how much Plato, or any cat for that matter, annoys you, you do not attack them. Is that clear?" He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Mungojerrie mumbled, followed by a delayed response from Rumpleteazer.

"However he shouldn't be spreading rumours regardless. Nor should you Alonzo." He said, shooting the tom a stern look. "Let me just explain something. My brother is very smart and cunning. Nobody needed to tell him about the Jellicle ball because he already knew. Do you not think that a criminal mastermind would have planned everything in advance? "

Plato and Alonzo nodded, not enjoying being made to look stupid. Meanwhile the twins shared a knowing glance. Macavity could have easily pulled off the attack by himself, he didn't need assistance.

Just then there was a knock on the outside of the den. "Can we come in?" Jennyanydots asked through the door.

"There all yours." Munkustrap replied. "Don't make any more trouble." He added as they started to file out.

Once he was alone he held his head in his paws, how could he have let this happen?

* * *

"Ow!" Mungojerrie hissed as Jenny rubbed disinfectant on his wounds.

"If you didn't want to be patched up you shouldn't have gotten into a fight." She tutted, lowing the paw he had raised to try and protect himself from the well meaning nurse.

Jerrie pouted and stared at the wall, it wasn't his fault Plato a grade A arse-hole.

The trouble having fur is that plasters were a nightmare, unless one considered shaving it off, so the wound on his face had to remain uncovered and luckily the rest of him only had a few bruises.

Plato had come off worse, much to the calico toms delight. _Good job I still remember 'ow to fight._ Mungojerrie thought smugly.

Once he was all checked over Jenny let him go, telling him once again not to get into any fights. He cleared out of there pretty quickly, not wanting any more lectures.

He found Rumpleteazer waiting outside, tail anxiously swishing back and forth. She smiled when she saw him.

"Aw was ya worried about me?" Jerrie teazed, earning a kick in the shin.

"No." Teazer replied, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to their den, ignoring his protests about his leg which was sure had to be amputated she had kicked it that hard.

The twins settled themselves down on their blankets, relieved the nightmare of a day was over.

"Tomorra' we go an' find Misto an' see why 'e up an' vanished on us." Mungojerrie said, rubbing his poor leg.

Teazer nodded and gave him a small smile before resting her head on the blanket and going to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_You're a coward Quaxo Mistoffelees_. The young tom thought to himself for the hundredth time.

Surrounding him were dozens of scorch marks, his emotions were out of control and by extension, so was his magic. Usually incidents like this were isolated, but recently he just couldn't keep himself together.

He hated himself for bailing on the twins like that. He had gone to them for help, earned their trust and then in a second he betrayed it, leaving them to fend for themselves. And from what he'd heard it hadn't ended well.

Another bolt of lightening shot from his paws, striking the already burnt microwave. Then the world spun. He keeled over, keeping himself just off the ground with one paw.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, using too much magic at once always took his toll. He wished he had never been born with this gift, it had caused him nothing but trouble.

"Hey!" A far off sounding voice reached his ears. He leapt up off the ground, sparkling paws ready to attack.

Mungojerrie held up his paws in defence, not wanting to end up like the clearing around him. "It's just us!" He reassured him, as Rumpleteazer crept out from behind her brother as the magical tom lowered his paws.

"Oh..." He replied before sinking to the ground again. He really had to give himself time to recover.

Rumpleteazer ran over and took a careful hold of his paw.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly. The pair had originally sought him out to tell him off, but by the looks of it he had punished himself enough.

Mistoffelees nodded, although the twins didn't believe him for a second. "Let's get ya 'ome." Mungojerrie said, scooping him up in his arms.

He shared a look of concern with his sister as he carried the smaller tom back to his den. It was upsetting to see a friend like this, especially as it had not been his fault at all.

"We gotta find out wha's really goin' on." Rumpleteazer said as they stepped back outside after making sure Misto was cosy in his den.

Mungojerrie nodded. They weren't allowed to fight any more but it really did seem like there had to be something to the many rumours. Why did Plato stir things up so much in the first place?

Since they couldn't approach the tom directly they decided to go and find the yards most mysterious cats. Coricopat and Tantomile.

They didn't have to look far at all, they rounded the corner and there stood the very cats they had been thinking of. Jerrie had to try very hard not to act like he was surprised. He should have known that they would have seen they wanted to speak to them before they even thought of it themselves.

Rumpleteazer however wasn't as subtle about it as her brother. "Oh heaviside!" She gasped, holding onto Mungojerrie's shoulder for support. _And they wonder why cats don't want to talk to them._ She thought grumpily as Coricopat narrowed his eyes at her.

"We 'ave some questions about-" Jerrie started.

"We know." The physic pair said together.

"Oh." Mungojerrie replied dumbly.

"Plato wasn't wrong in being suspicious of other cats. His rumours however were misdirected." Tantomile said.

"Somebody is working for Macavity. The Hidden Paw already knew of the ball but this cat supplied him with more information about the tribe." Her brother continued without hesitation.

"They worked there even when you did but you never saw them, it is their job to be hidden." The two kept switching back and forth.

"Who?!" Teazer asked, she couldn't believe it. A fellow tribe member had worked under Macavity with them!

They didn't answer. They only glanced at each other with a small smile before turning and leaving. It was not their business to share secrets of other cats.

"Hey!" Jerrie shouted after them. "Who was it?!" But he knew they wouldn't reply.

Rumpleteazer's tail swished back and forth, irritated that they hadn't told them any more. But her mind was sure of one thing, they were going to find out for themselves.

"I got a crazy idea." She said, interrupting Jerrie who was cursing the physic cats under his breath.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"We go to the 'ideout and find who is workin' for 'im."

Mungojerrie's face went from surprised to serious. He nodded. He didn't like the idea of going back to the place they took so long to escape from. But if they pulled this off they'd be able to not only clear their names but save the tribe from this traitor.

"We leave tonight."

* * *

The moon stayed hidden away behind the clouds, keeping the calico pair hidden from any cat who might see them sneaking out of the junk yard.

Nobody in their right mind would leave a safe haven for the most dangerous place known to cat. But they went, climbing over rooftops and ducking under fences. It had been years since they had gone anywhere near the hideout, but they knew the route like the back of their paw.

Going there was stupid, it was reckless. But it didn't stop them.

The hideout was guarded by henchcats in the surrounding streets, each skilled fighters with excellent senses.

"I'm scared Jer..." Rumpleteazer muttered as they lay on a nearby roof, scanning the hideout.

"I know." He agreed, taking hold of her paw. "It'll be fine, we used ta do this all tha time." He reassured her, although he wanted nothing more but to turn back.

The building itself was a run down old factory. It had been abandoned by the humans many years ago, most of the machinery was still inside but no longer worked. There were many entrances, but there was only one that they wanted.

Around the side there was a small opening that had appeared due the buildings neglect. It was small but it ran right through to the kitchen. Some cats had used it to sneak in things like drugs and alcohol, which the use of Macavity frowned upon. He needed henchcats that could focus.

At this hour the kitchen would be empty, and as far as they knew, or hoped, the patrolling henchcats did not know of this entrance.

The pair nuzzled each other before slipping down from the roof, the cat they had been watching had circled round to the back. They didn't have long before his route took him back round to the side so they had to be fast.

Rumpleteazer could feel her heart beating in her chest, so loud and fast she was sure it could be heard. Breaking in was something they were used to, but they were only human houses, not Macavity's hideout. The worst that could happen in a house was get thrown out, but here, the unthinkable.

They stayed close to the wall as they skirted the building, keeping all senses trained on their surroundings. As hoped the opening was still there, clearly the henchcats still had a taste for illegal substances.

They listened quickly in case anybody was inside the kitchen, hearing nothing Rumpleteazer slipped through the small hole with Mungojerrie following shortly after.

Jerrie's fur stood up on end as he glanced at the familiar surroundings. He hated being back here.

"Meet back 'ere in 'alf an 'our." Teazer whispered, eyes darting about the room.

Her brother nodded and silently slipped out the door. She counted to ten, forcing her fears to the back of her mind, before she too left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless our brave twins going back to the hideout. What shall happen to them? Who is the guilty cat?


	6. Chapter 6

Mungojerrie's paws were shaking. Every sight, every smell, brought back painful memories of his time here.

The halls he used to stalk had once seemed normal but now every shadow made him flinch. He just hoped Teazer was holding up better than he was.

A mouse ran out in front of him, making him jump. _Oh honestly Mungojerrie pull yourself together._ He thought, feeling stupid.

He had been so occupied with his own foolishness that he didn't hear the other cat come up behind him. There was a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

Teazer avoided the areas she knew where henchcats were sleeping, knowing any misplaced paw would get her caught.

It was deathly quiet, the only sound she heard was her own breathing. After what felt like hours she heard a noise. Voices. One of them sounded angry.

She crept down the hallway, searching for the source of the noise. A door was a jar, light from a candle spilling out into the corridor.

She padded towards the opening and peered through the gap.

One cat was pacing back and forth across the small room. His tan and white fur was stained with blood and from where she crouched she could see his emerald collar.

Her ears flattened against her head. /Cumberleylaude.../ she and Mungojerrie had worked under him in the past, she had quite liked him once. But he could be as ruthless as Macavity. And that scared her.

"You shouldn't have come back." He hissed, glaring at a cat she couldn't see. "He wants you dead."

There was a small whimper. Laude growled. "Is that all you have to say?! You dare betray Macavity for those Jellicles?!" He seethed, bearing his teeth.

_Its them!_

"I'm sorry! You have to understand! They're good cats!" A voice cried.

_I know that voice..._

Laude strode to the other side of the room, out of her sight. With a hiss and a yelp the other cat was thrown across the room.

The injured queen curled up on the floor, her black and gold frame shaking.

"Demeter..." Rumpleteazer whispered, she couldn't believe it. However from what she saw the queen was not entirely to blame.

Laude advanced on her again, Teazer tensed up. Regardless of what she had done, Demeter was her friend. She had to protect her.

She was about to attack when an arm wrapped itself around her waist and a paw covered her mouth to silence her and she was pulled backwards.

Teazer was hauled into a dark room, struggling with all her might to break free, but the cat was too strong.

The grip around her waist loosened as the cat freed up a paw to lock the door. She saw her chance and swung round, kneeing her kidnapper in the stomach.

Only then did she saw who it was. Familiar dark eyes glared back at her, his black and white fur looked dusty but it didn't hide who he was.

Rumpleteazer took a few steps back, eyes wide. "Alonzo..." _No...It cant be him...he can't be here!_

She felt sick, she wanted to cry or scream or fight. But she didn't move. "Why?" She whispered. Of all cats it had to be him, a cat second only to Munkustrap, a cat who was supposed to be protecting them.

"You're an idiot for coming here." He snarled, his arrogant smirk nowhere to be seen. "I'll get you out before anyone else sees you."

"What?! I-" She was lost for words. How was he acting so calmly? She had discovered his secret after all.

_Isn't he afraid that I will tell everyone?_ She wondered.

Alonzo held a paw out to her, face unreadable. Teazer stepped back, growling. She wasn't going anywhere with this no good tom.

"I'm not leavin' withou' Demeter." She hissed. "Or Jerrie..." Her heart sank, she had no idea where her brother was.

At that moment Alonzo lowered his paw and hid it behind his other. But he wasn't fast enough for Rumpleteazer's sharp eyes. There was blood on his knuckles.

"What have you done to him?!" She shrieked, lunging at him.

He caught hold of her right arm and twisted it behind her back, making her yelp.

"That doesn't matter. Now shut up I'm getting you out before you get yourself caught." He said sharply, not loosening his grip.

Before the two had a chance to say another word the room suddenly went black and a sinister voice sounded from the darkness.

"Now now Alonzo, there is no need to keep our guest to yourself. I know someone who would very much like to see her."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows about Cumberleylaude? The secret cat that has been discovered! I have a whole headcanon for him (not one of Macavity's henchcats mind you!) If you search him up on Tumblr you will see them! I really hope he makes it into the musical! 
> 
> This one was short but everything goes down in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Jerrie's head was pounding, he forced himself to open his eyes but then immediately wished he hadn't

Rumpleteazer was crouched on the floor in front of him, ears pinned flat against her head and growling. In front of her stood Macavity, a twisted grin set on his face.

He tried to get up, he had to protect her. But he found he couldn't move. He glanced down to see his ankles and wrists were tied to a chair, he was helpless.

Macavity noticed the movement and glanced over to his ex-henchcat. "I thought you'd never wake up." He commented lightly, as if he didn't have the calico pair at his mercy. "But as you are its time we begun."

He snapped his fingers and on command Alonzo entered the room. Mungojerrie growled, he couldn't believe all along it had been him who had betrayed them and catching sight of the black and white toms paws he figured he was the reason he was in pain now.

He couldn't remember a since being knocked out, but as Rumpleteazer saw when she had been thrown into the room by Macavity, he had been beaten black and blue.

"Don't you touch 'im." Rumpleteazer hissed, moving to stand in front of her brother, not daring to take her eyes off of either tom.

"Oh my dear, it isn't him I'm after." Macavity said, nodding to Alonzo. The instructions were clear but Alonzo didn't move.

"No..." He hesitated. He couldn't hurt Teazer. He didn't dare admit it but he was rather fond of the queen. Back at the junk yard he had mated with Cassandra, knowing that having mate would lower his chances of being suspected, but his heart was with Rumpleteazer.

He thought back to the day they had first confronted her about Macavity, he still feel guilty about what he had done. But like everything it was needed to keep up appearances.

"No?" The Hidden Paw questioned, as if he didn't believe what he had heard.

Alonzo stood up straighter. "No." He confirmed, sounding much braver than he felt.

Macavity's smirk vanished, he looked furious. No henchcat dared disobey him. He lunged at him and grabbed hold of his neck. "You will do as I say." He hissed, digging his claws in, drawing the slightest bit of blood.

Alonzo found that he couldn't resist, a weird sort of calm came over him. He couldn't move or even think but when Macavity let go he knew exactly what to do.

Right before Mungojerrie's eyes the black and white tom tackled Teazer to the floor, swiping his claws across her face. The scratches soon turned to punches as the queen tried desperately to protect herself.

She cried out in pain when she felt his teeth dig into her neck. He was far stronger than she was and under Macavity's control he showed no sign of letting up.

"Stop! Please!" Mungojerrie begged, it tore him apart to see his sister get hurt. He pulled against his restraints but they wouldn't budge. "Call 'im off!" He pleaded Macavity, but the tom just watched blankly as Alonzo beat the life out of the queen he was in love with.

"Please..." Rumpleteazer whimpered, holding up a shaky paw, trying to get through to him. She was losing the strength to fight back, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light, illuminating the whole room and when it cleared, there stood Mistoffelees.

* * *

Misto awoke in the middle of the night, dazed and confused, he had no idea how he had gotten home. He sat up and rubbed his head, slowly remembering what had happened.

He got up, he had to go and thank the twins for bringing him home and most of all for not hating him for abandoning them before. No one else was about as he quickly made his way across the junk yard, not even Alonzo on his usual patrol.

When he got to their den he found it empty, he frowned. Where could they be in the dead of night? His mind went through many possibilities before he thought of the worst.

_They wouldn't..._ He thought, emerging out of the empty den.

"They would." Two voices said from beside him, making him jump out of his fur. It was Coricopat and Tantomile.

Mistoffelees quickly thanked them and started running, paws starting to glow.

* * *

The magical cats appearance had broken Macavity's focus long enough for him to lose control of Alonzo, who immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Oh god...are you okay?" He asked, eyes wide in horror at what he had done and extending a paw in the queens direction.

"Just stay away from me!" She hissed, shrinking back from her attacker. Everything hurt, she was bleeding. She felt weak.

Alonzo didn't argue, he made his way to the other side of the room while Macavity's was distracted.

"Ah the _Magical_ Mister Mistoffelees. The very cat I wanted to see." Macavity growled, a small look of triumph on his face. He had wanted his revenge on the conjurer since he had foiled his plans at the Jellicle Ball. Nobody crossed The Hidden Paw and got away with it.

Without a moments hesitation sparks began to fly, a ball of black energy shot out of Macavity's paw, aimed right and Misto's torso. But it only hit the wall behind where he had stood.

Before there was time to react Mistoffelees knocked the legs out from under him from behind and then again he was gone.

_He's gotten better._ Macavity thought.

He reappeared behind Mungojerrie and undid his restraints all while his enemy was picking himself up off the ground.

"Grab Teazer and run." He instructed, levitating the chair the tom had just been sitting on and hurling it in Macavity's direction.

Jerrie hurried over to his sister who was whimpering on the floor and carefully helped her up.

"Demeter..." She said quietly as her brother hoisted her up onto his back, hoping more than anything they would be able to save her too.

"Mistoffelees!" Mungojerrie called, hearing the queens name mentioned had come as a surprise but there was no time to question it.

"Got it!" He answered, narrowly avoiding a bolt of electricity that had been shot at him. "Now go!"

Alonzo, who had been keeping himself very much out of the way decided now too was his time to escape. He knew his disobedience wouldn't go unpunished. There was no going back to the Jellicles now but he couldn't stay here.

"I know where she is!" The black and white tom said, not waiting to see if the twins were ready to trust him or not. He hurried the two out of the door and started running.

The others had cleared the room just in time. Macavity was done playing games, he was angry.

He held up his paws and fired rapid bolts of electricity at his opponent, growing more frustrated when only one found its mark.

Mistoffelees stumbled back, clutching his side with one of his paws. He hissed, trying to ignore the burning.

He took a deep breath and focused, calling upon a great deal of magic. From his paws burst pure white energy, it shot across the room colliding half way with Macavity's own dark energy. The impact knocked both cats of their feet.

Mistoffelees was exhausted but he couldn't give up. He was just a moment faster recovering than Macavity but it was enough, he fled the room, desperate to catch up to the others.

To his relief they had found Demeter, he didn't have the energy to go searching for her. He didn't know what she was doing here or where they had found her but there would be time for questions later.

He first grabbed hold of Mungojerrie's paw and teleported the both of them and his sister outside. "Don't stop." He ordered before disappearing again.

As soon as he reappeared back in the hallway he heard an enraged roar behind him. Macavity was up and he was getting closer. There was no break from the lightning that shot from his paws.

"Demeter!" Misto shouted, catching hold of her next and teleporting her to safety. Alonzo however was much further ahead.

He materialised back inside just to see Alonzo struck by one of the deadly bolts of electricity before crumpling to the floor. He didn't move. He was too late.

Mistoffelees took one last look before he went back outside, this time alone.

"Alonzo?" Demeter asked hesitantly. Misto just shook his head.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Alonzo had just been killed right in front of him. Henchcat or not he was still a Jellicle, part of the tribe, part of the family.

"Oh no.." She gasped.

There was no time to mourn their old friend. Henchcats were starting to notice them.

Mistoffelees was fading fast, he doubted he would he able to use much more magic before it knocked him out. And yet he ran, daring to shoot warnings out at the cats who had started to pursue.

Rumpleteazer was still on Jerrie's back with Demeter limping along behind. Each cat struggling to keep going but knowing if they dared stop they would end up like Alonzo.

After they reached a certain distance Misto noticed they were no longer being followed. _Strange..._ he turned forwards once again only to see that they had not escaped at all.

From every opening came a henchcat, armed and menacing. Even the path behind them was now blocked.

Demeter bared her teeth although like her friends she was weak on her feet. Not one of them had the energy to fight.

"Hold on me..." Mistoffelees said quietly, he was already shaking but he saw no alternative.

Before the henchcats could even advance the group vanished, reappearing just inside the gates of the junk yard where Mistoffelees immediately collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

The last thing Rumpleteazer could remember was being told that Alonzo didn't make it. She had no idea how she had come to laying in Jennyanydots' den, covered in bandages.

She opened her eyes to see that the sun had long since been up. She struggled to pull herself into a sitting position but as soon as she moved her brother rushed over to her from where he had been eating on the other side of the den.

"Don' even think about it." He advised, relieved to see that she was awake at last.

He had Demeter had been patched up well by Jenny and Jelly and were now under strict instructions to rest. Demeter had gone back to the den she shared with Munkustrap to stay out of sight.

While Mistoffelees was still out cold, laying in a bed not far from Teazer.

"We made it." She smiled weakly.

"We did." Jerrie returned the smile, gently smoothing down his sisters head fur.

Not long after she drifted back off to sleep, while outside stories of their adventure spread around the junk yard.

It was some hours later when Cassandra came through the door, face pale and paws shaking. "Where is he?!" Her usual calm self nowhere to be seen.

She had heard rumours. Her sweet Alonzo had been the one to betray the Jellicles, she didn't want to believe it. Even worse she'd heard that he didn't make it back.

Rumpleteazer jolted awake, sitting up to see who it was. Her heart sank, she couldn't imagine how the queen was feeling.

Mistoffelees who had now been awake for some time decided to make his alertness known. He had been very still, letting the guilt of not being able to save Alonzo wash over him. He wasn't good enough. And now he had to face the consequences.

"I'm sorry Cass." He said softly, carefully standing. Cassandra was a dear friend to him, it broke his heart to tell her this.

"Macavity got to him first. He was trying to help us, he saved Demeter and thanks to him we made it back alive. But Macavity was too fast, I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

Cassandra sunk to the floor and buried her head in her paws and cried. Heart wrenching sobs tore from her chest. Her Alonzo was dead. No words could describe the pain the queen felt. She had planned the rest of her life with him and now he was gone.

Jerrie padded over and placed a paw on her shoulder, there was nothing he could say to make this easier.

* * *

Munkustrap didn't know what to do. He knew his mate had betrayed them all, but he couldn't bring himself to banish her.

Not long after the news spread that they had returned, she had come running to him, covered in bruises and crying.

He paced the length of his den as Demeter slept. It hurt when he had found out what she had done, but he also saw that she realised she was wrong.

"Oh Everlasting Cat..." He sighed. What would Old Deuteronomy do? Certainly not worry like this. He would know what the right thing was to do.

He was disappointed in himself, the two cats closest to him had deceived him and he hadn't realised until it was too late. He was not fit to call himself the Jellicle Protector.

_At least I still have her..._ He couldn't imagine the pain Cassandra felt losing Alonzo. He himself felt like he wanted to scream and cry but he had to be strong. The Jellicles needed him right now, the aftermath of the events wasn't going to be easy.

He glanced over at his Demeter, deciding that she could stay. He had already lost his best friend, he couldn't loose her too.

* * *

"Hey Teaze..." Mungojerrie whispered. They had been allowed to go back to their own den, after pestering Jenny for about ten minutes straight she decided she would allow Teazer to take a slow walk home.

"Yeah Jer?"She asked, opening one eye and looking over at her brother who was curled up on the blanket next to her.

"I'm glad we're okay." He said with a small smile.

She nuzzled his head with her own and smiled. "Me too."

And as the two drifted off to sleep they had never been more relieved to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! Please let me know what you thought!  
> I am so sorry about Alonzo my goodness.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my lovelies! I will be writing much more Cats fanfic so please look out for it!
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
